


Judas

by RedRia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Angry Sex, Asshole Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Cheating, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Injuries, Police Brutality, Revenge Sex, Seduction, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRia/pseuds/RedRia
Summary: "So when you read this message in the four walls of your cell, I hope it reminds you of your beautiful, precious boy. Gerard. The only boy who stuck with you and your dirty work. How much you miss him and how he calls out your name as your short phonecalls get cut off. The only man who cared about you when you needed it. And how he is fucking me now instead."





	Judas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Drop a comment if you did! Lots of love xx  
> RR

"Frank Iero? That right? Eye-ear-oh?"  
"Nailed it."  
"Great. I'm going to keep it short and sweet. It's been a long night for the both of us. You tell me exactly what happened. And I let you go home for the time being. Talk to your family and stuff."  
"Thanks. I guess my dog will be happy to hear all about it, detective."  
"Frank. I know you are probably upset-"  
"My friend just got shot."  
"...but I need you to report everything that went down tonight. We cut this short, you go find out how your friend is doing. Done deal?"  
  
*  
  
It was supposed to be easy, like always. Ray gets out of the car, he sells real quick, Ray goes back to the car, you run the engine and you get the fuck out of there.  
Sure, sometimes the formula didn't flow that smoothly. Sometimes you'd get dealers that did not trust you until you showed them every single gram. Frank called those St. Thomas. Sometimes you'd get dealers that turned their back on you and tried to snitch. Frank called those Judas.  
This time, they got a dealer who took their drugs, reached into his pockets to get the cash, and took a loaded gun out instead.  
  
Frank was a young man of faith. That's why he found himself praying as he was driving the car with one hand, and stopping Ray from bleeding to death with the other.  
"It's fine man, it's fine, you're fine, it's nothing. We're gonna get you fixed. Keep your eyes open. Ray. Keep your FUCKING eyes open-"  
  
*  
  
"So this man allegedly shot Mr. Toro because he wanted to get money from him?"  
"I think he just wanted to rob him by holding him at gunpoint. Happens a lot 'round here. But my friend Ray tried to fight him, because he could..he can't afford to be robbed."  
"What were you and Mr Toro doing at 2 a.m. in that neighborhood?"  
"Coming back from work. We were almost to our car when it happened."  
"Were there any witnesses?"  
  
Frank rubbed his exhausted eyes, trying to put the pieces together. Then, he recalled. "Ray said something.. He was saying that there was a dude with Bob. I know who he is, we went to school together. Gerard Way."  
  
*  
When Frank pushed the door open he felt sicker than any hangover he ever experienced. He hated how hospitals smelled, and looked, and he hated the sight he was confronted with. The bed, the monitors, the tubes, the fucking beeping sound.  
 But Ray was awake. Sure, he looked drained of every last drop of his blood, pale as a fucking ghost. But Frank could deal with living ghosts.  
"Hey, champ." He slapped a smile on his lips as he immediately sat down next to his friend. "How are you feeling?"  
"I got a transfusion. Guess I am a vampire now." Ray smiled weakly "If the shot were to be an inch lower, or higher, I'd be gone."  
"Miracle boy."  
Frank was a young man of faith.  
"We ain't got much time, Frankie. I gotta ask straight away." Ray gestured for him to get closer "Did they find anything? In the car? Did they search our places or something?"  
Frank shook his head: "Motherfuckers ain't got nothing on us. I managed to clean everything up by the time the cops came. We're good."  
"How about Bryar?"  
"Locked up 'til trial. They found the cocksucker after a whole night out searching."  
Ray sighed, looking slightly relieved for a few seconds. Then his face darkened up again. "His boyfriend knows, though."  
Frank winced. "Huh? Boyfriend?"  
  
"Hello? I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid you will have to leave the room."  
A nurse stood at the door, an apologetic look on her face.  "Mr. Toro needs to be treated now."  
Frank did a few double takes, looking at Ray and then back to the nurse, still processing the information that was being thrown at him. Then, he quietly got up from the chair. "I'll catch you soon. Let you know what I find out." He gently patted Ray's neat afro "be strong, miracle boy."  
  
  
Frank was raised a catholic only to grow up and find out that he did not believe in God. Not in the way his parents wanted him to, at least. He did not worship anyone. But he knew that life was not being thrown at him casually, he knew that everything had a reason in the grand scheme of things. And he had faith that it would be for good.  
  
But as a kid, there would be that one story that he always loved to hear. The one about Lucifer being the most beautiful of all angels. A creature so perfect that it had to be punished. So beautiful, it was a danger to God himself.  
  
As he closed the door behind him, only looking up to find Gerard Way in the waiting room, legs elegantly crossed, a slightly worried look painting his hazel eyes a darker shade, Frank could only think of Lucifer. The most beautiful and deadly of all angels.  
  
"Hello, Frank."


End file.
